


(SDW) Day 6: Anxceit

by AnAverageGayFanby



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit Week, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageGayFanby/pseuds/AnAverageGayFanby
Summary: Ship: Anxceit (DeceitxVirgil)AU: NoneWarnings: NoneRequested By: No OnePlot: Memories of the past bring back feelings that Virgil wishes had gone away between the time he left and now.





	(SDW) Day 6: Anxceit

 

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~

“Remember the time you were walking down the stairs and slipped and you leg went through the bars and got stuck?” Virgil giggled quietly at the memory and looked over at his companion.

Deceit groaned. “ _ No _ , I  _ don’t  _ remember and I  _ want _ to.” This just set Virgil into another fit of giggles. Dee stared at the ceiling above Virgil’s bed for a moment. “I  _ forgot  _ the time Patton startled you so much by saying hi, you vaulted over the couch and knocked over Roman,” Virgil blushed in embarrassment, “and that was last week!”

It was quiet a moment as they laid on the bed. “Remember when Pride got himself locked in the closet with Greed? We teased them mercilessly for it for weeks.”

The other hummed, “they came out very embarrassed, we said they were  _ totally _ making out. They probably weren’t, but it was fun.”

“God, Thomas had to have been… 13 or 14? That was so long ago.” A pause. “Things have changed so much.”

“They have, but has everything?”

Virgil sighed, “not everything I guess, but almost everything. We all used to get along. Then Thomas was in high school, I became more prominent and got to hang out here more.”

“I remember. Pride and Greed got jealous, started bullying you about it. Then you left. You didn’t even say goodbye.” Deceit sniffed a bit, stupid tears. “I just woke up and you were gone.”

Virgil sat up and put his face in his hands. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to, I panicked, it's in my nature. I was hated there, then I was hated here, no one wanted me.”

“I wanted you.” Virgil watched as he rolled onto his side and held himself up on his elbow. “I always wanted you.”

Virgil smiled sadly, “I know. Or at least now I know. I thought you would hate me too after I just left.”

“I could never hate you.”

“You know what I just noticed?” He laid back down as the other hummed “You stopped lying about stuff. Or just saying the opposite.”

“I did, didn’t I? Guess it's just more proof of how much I love you.”

Virgil turned his head to stare at Deceit. “You what now?”

Dee’s eyes widened as he realized what he said. “Shit, I uh, I mean… Damn it!” His hands flew to his face, “this wasn’t how I meant to tell you if I ever told you.”

Virgil rolled onto his stomach and propped himself onto his elbows. “Do you really mean it?” He watched Dee nod, peeking out from behind his own fingers.

He contemplated a moment and decided to do something that went very much against his nature. He pulled on some of that confidence Roman seemed to have an abundance of and pulled away the hands that were in his way and kissed his friend and longtime crush.

Deceit was confused at first but quickly reciprocated. The feelings Virgil had hoped beyond hope would have gone away after he left came bubbling to the surface, and now he was glad that they never faded, never wavered. Now he was here, kissing the love of his life and it was amazing.

~♧◇♡♤~

Later, they found themselves on the couch in the commons, happily cuddling. Patton cooed at how adorable they were, causing them both to flush a deep red. Logan barely glanced at them, not thinking much of it. Roman walked in and stared for a while, then sat on the other side of the couch and not-so-discreetly watched them.

The anxious side quickly realized what Roman was doing and smirked to himself. When he was sure Roman’s attention was directed at them and not whatever was on the T.V., he turned his head and caught his new boyfriend in a soft kiss. 

He smirked further when he pulled away and saw Roman gaping at them. “What?! What was that?!”

“I’m sorry, am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend, Roman?”

“Excuse me?” Now Roman was annoyed. “You got a boyfriend before I did? How dare you! I was supposed to get one first and you just had to upstage me and beat me to it!”

Patton came bouncing in from the kitchen, “no one could upstage you RoRo!” He leaned over and kissed Roman on the cheek before going up the stairs and out of sight.

Roman became a flustered mess, “did that just happen?”

“Yes, you useless gay! Now go get him!” Virgil reached over as Deceit rolled his eyes at their antics.

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~

 


End file.
